ANOTHER-
by allan.prawira
Summary: One Shot- sepenggal kisah cinta segitiga antara 3 Sungyeol, Myung Soo dan Woohyun, terjebak dalam perselingkuhan dan derita cinta yang pedih/ bad summary/ angst, yg gak doyan sedih2 harap lewati saja :v / Cast : Myungyeol, Woohyun infinite/R&R/Happy Reading


Title: **ANOTHER**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari vidklip nya Katy Perry-Thinking Of You, itu klipnya sedih amat T_T jadi kepengen di buat FF dan jjajang! Jadilah FF gaje ini :v**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **ANOTHER**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Angst

Boys x Boys

Cast : Myungyeol, Nam Woo Hyun

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

 _Karena saat bersama nya. .aku memikirkan mu. ._

.

.

Langit bergemuruh membangunkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut cokelat cerah dan mata bulat yang berhiaskan manik2 hitam legam didalam nya. ia melihat pria disebelahnya yang masih terpejam nyenyak dalam balutan selimutnya. Pria tinggi atau yang dikenal masyarakat sekitar bernama Sungyeol itu menyibak selimutnya. Bergerak perlahan menuju meja diluar ruangan. Disana ia duduk sambil menatap lesu pada cermin besar didepan nya. sesekali ia melirik kecil pada pria yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang nya itu. dengan hati2 ia mengambil secarik foto berwarna hitam putih yang menampakkan wajah seorang pria tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis. Pria dengan balutan seragam tentara korea itu sedang menatap mesra kearah kamera yang saat itu Sungyeol pegang. Sebuah senyum kecil terpampang diwajah Sungyeol, jari jemarinya mengusap wajah dalam foto itu berkali kali. Terkadang memeluk nya dalam sendu dan sesekali matanya kembali melirik pada pria yang terbaring diranjang nya. pria tampan yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya selama 3 tahun ini. Sungyeol mendesah perlahan. Ia melangkah turun menuju lantai satu dirumah nya itu. ia menyibak kain gorden pada jendela nya dan melihat cuaca sedang mendung, dengan angin dingin yang berhembus pelan, meruntuhkan dedaunan kering didepan rumah nya. matanya melirik pada tetangga mereka yang hanya berjumlah 10 rumah disekitar situ. Hanya nyonya Han yang berada diluar, sedang berusaha menarik cucu nya yang nakal untuk segera masuk karena cuaca akan hujan.

Sungyeol tersenyum pahit. Ia melihat dua orang sedang berlari sambil berkejar kejaran di padang rumput yang tak jauh dari rumah nya itu. salah satu dari dua org itu adalah dirinya. Saat itu wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia tampakkan. Dan seorang lagi. Pria tampan dalam lembaran foto usang itu. Kim Myung Soo. Sesaat kemudian penglihatan nya memudar, kini berganti dengan mereka berdua yang sedang menaiki sebuah sepeda tua. Myung Soo sebagai pengemudi dan Sungyeol penumpang yang duduk manis dibelakang. Tangannya melingkar kuat pada pinggang Myung Soo karena itu adalah pertama kali nya ia menaiki sepeda.

 _"tenang saja. .aku tak akan membiarkan mu jatuh. . "_

Lagi lagi Sungyeol tersenyum pahit. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat itu dikepalanya. Kalimat yang selalu ingin ia dengar untuk kedua kalinya.

"kau sudah bangun. . "

Sungyeol mendengar suara berat tapi lembut itu dari arah belakang nya. ia bisa memastikan siapa yang menyapa nya. Nam Woo Hyun. pasangan nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang? " tanya Woo Hyun lagi. Pria tampan yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Sungyeol itu memeluk pinggang sungyeol dengan mesra. Dagunya ia susupkan pada leher Sungyeol yang jenjang. Mata Sungyeol sama sekali tak tertarik menatap pria muda itu. yang ia lihat hanya bayangan kosong tentang ia dan Myung Soo diluar sana. Bayangan dua orang pria yang saling menyukai satu sama lain. sungyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Woo Hyun pada telinga nya. namun bukan itu yang ia rasakan, melainkan bisikan halus dari bibir myung Soo saat itu.

 _"aku mencintai mu. .sekarang. .dan selama nya. . "_

Bisikan tipis itu yang ia dengar, yang ia rasa dan ia nikmati. Saat mereka terlentang diatas kain yang Sungyeol hamparkan diatas rerumputan dipinggir peternakan diatas bukit. Saat itu Myung Soo memeluk nya dengan erat, membisikkan kalimat cinta yang sama sekali tak bosan ia dengar meski sudah ribuan kali kalimat itu terucap. Angin kecil mengusap lembut rambut Sungyeol dan membuka wajahnya. menampakkan rona merah dadu yang sangat indah untuk dipandang. Terlebih lagi cahaya sore yang berwarna oranye seakan menyatu dalam keindahan rona wajah Sungyeol. Myung Soo menggigit bibirnya. tanpa meminta persetujuan apapun, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungyeol. mengikat kuat bibir itu dalam buaian permainan nya. memberikan rasa candu yang sulit untuk Sungyeol tolak. Ia menekan erat kepala Myung Soo dalam balasan bibirnya. merasakan aroma mint dalam kuluman pria itu.

Mata Sungyeol terbuka. Saat itu juga ia merasakan kehampaan. Bibir yang mengulumnya bukanlah milik Myung Soo melainkan milik Woo Hyun. pria itu mendesah perlahan, melepaskan pagutan kuat dari Woo Hyun pada nya. mendorong pelan tubuh pria itu untuk menciptakan kerenggangan diatara mereka. Woo hyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungyeol. matanya seolah menatap tak mengerti dengan tindakan itu.

"aku belum menyikat gigi ku. . " bisik Sungyeol dengan senyum palsu nya. ia mengusap rambut Woo Hyun dan mengecup kilat kening pria itu. Woo Hyun menggumam manja. Ia memeluk Sungyeol lagi. Memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah miliknya. Sepenuh nya.

"aku menyukainya. . " bisik Woo Hyun. ia kembali menarik wajah Sungyeol mendekat padanya. Dan Sungyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ia merasakan bibir Woo Hyun melekat padanya. Memagutnya dengan kuat.

 _"aku mencintai mu. . "_

Bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Merasuk dalam diri Sungyeol. matanya yang membuka perlahan terpejam. Kuluman itu masih terasa. Namun bukan milik Woo Hyun lagi. Melainkan milik Myung Soo. Air mata Sungyeol perlahan mengalir lambat.

 _"karena saat aku mencium bibirnya. .yang kurasakan adalah bibir mu. . "_

Myung Soo memeluknya erat. Kalimat itu cukup membuat pria yang sedang dalam api cemburu itu membaik. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Sungyeol ucapkan padanya, kala ia menahan rasa cemburunya pada Woo Hyun.

Woo Hyun tersenyum senang. Ia melepaskan pagutan nya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Seperti biasa pria itu yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sementara Sungyeol, kembali menatap jendela yang terbuka. Telinga nya masih menangkap deru angin yang berbisik dan menjatuhkan daun kering dari ranting nya. tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis dalam bisunya. Matanya memerah dengan air mata yang turun tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

 _"karena saat aku bersama nya. .aku memikirkan mu. "_

Itu bukanlah kalimat kosong. Kalimat itu seperti sumpah atau perjanjian yang Sungyeol buat. Tubuhnya memang selalu berada disamping Woo Hyun, namun pikiran nya, hatinya dan jiwa nya semua bersama Myung Soo.

"kapan kau akan kembali? " tanyanya. Myung Soo menggeleng tak yakin. Ia hanya bisa memegang jemari Sungyeol dalam genggaman nya.

"mian. .aku tak tau pasti yeollie. .hanya saja, aku akan berusaha kembali secepat mungkin. Kau akan menunggu ku kan? " lirih Myung Soo. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesedihan nya. malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Myung Soo pergi kedaerah Pyongyang untuk tugas negara yaitu berperang. Daerah Pyongyang sudah ricuh dengan perebutan kekuasaan atara korea utara dan korea selatan. Dan skuad Myung Soo diminta untuk menuju kesana untuk memberikan bantuan pada artileri Korea selatan.

"bisakah. .bisakah kau berjanji kau akan kembali. . " ujar Sungyeol dengan nada mengisak. Ia mengerti, pekerjaan sebagai pembela negara memiliki resiko yang besar. Kematian. Apalagi ia mendengar berita bahwa sudah banyak tentara yang tewas dalam pertempuran di Pyongyang.

"mianhae. . "

Air mata Sungyeol tumpah. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Myung Soo. Membiarkan pria itu membisikkan ribuan kalimat untuk menenangkan nya.

Sungyeol hanya bisa mengangguk tipis ketika Myung Soo melambaikan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian tubuh pria tampan itu menghilang dibalik keramaian tentara tentara yang sedang berdesakan untuk masuk kedalam truk pengangkut mereka.

Sungyeol membuka matanya yang basah. Saat itu tepukan tangan Woo Hyun pada bahunya membuat ia sedikit tersentak karena kaget.

"gwenchana? " tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Sungyeol menoleh pada pria itu, mengangguk seolah baik baik saja. Woo Hyun menatap Sungyeol dengan serius. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sungyeol.

"aku kelilipan debu. .jangan dipikirkan. " ujar Sungyeol cepat sebelum Woo Hyun sempat bertanya. Woo Hyun mengangguk tak yakin. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sungyeol menuju meja makan. Disana sudah terhidang menu sarapan yang sama seperti biasanya. Sungyeol memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum senang. Ia menarik kursi didepan Woo Hyun dan mengambil roti gandum serta selai nanas seperti biasanya. Sementara Woo Hyun mengambil roti premium dan selai cokelat seperti biasanya pula. Dan mereka hanya berdiam diri dalam keheningan pagi. Menyibukkan diri sendiri dalam kunyahan dan sesapan susu dalam gelas mereka.

 _"bisakah kau meninggalkan untuk ku? Dan lari bersama ku? "_

Sungyeol mengusap air matanya. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali terucap dari mulut Myung Soo. Ia meremas ujung kemeja nya. jika ditanya, ia akan dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa ia rela lari dengan pria itu. ia akan pergi kemanapun Myung Soo membawa nya. hanya saja hal itu adalah hal yang paling tak boleh ia lakukan.

"myungie. .sudah kukatakan berkali kali. .aku harus bertahan dengan Woo Hyun, hanya dia yang bisa melindungi ayahku, aku serta adikku agar tak ikut dikirim ke medan perang. Kalau hanya aku saja. aku akan pergi, aku akan menjadi seorang tentara atau apapun asal bersama mu. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat adikku menangis. Ia terlalu lemah dan muda untuk ikut dalam peperangan. Dan Woo Hyun, sebagai seorang pegawai mentri pertahanan, bisa melepaskan kami dari tanggung jawab itu. maafkan aku. .aku tak bisa. " Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya hingga terasa sakit. Air matanya semakin deras. Sementara deru angin dingin berhembus membekukan tulang nya.

"mianhae Yeollie.. " desis Myung Soo sembari memeluk tubuh pria kurus itu.

Sungyeol hanya bisa terisak dalam kehampaan. Ia ingin selalu bersama Myung Soo. Berlari mengitari padang rumput dibukit. Atau mengejar anak kelinci di hutan. Atau menari sampai semalam suntuk di bar dekat basecamp tentara. Tapi apa dayanya. Ia hanya anak seorang buruh yang ayahnya dipaksa untuk ikut perang sementara ayahnya dalam kondisi sakit2an,dan ibunya yang juga sama ringkih nya. sementara adiknya masih berusia 17 tahun dan sangat depresi dan menangis sepanjang malam karena tau ia akan pergi sebagai tentara yang sama sekali tak ia impikan. keberuntungan lah yang mempertemukan nya dengan Nam Woo Hyun seorang pegawai kementrian yang langsung jatuh hati saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja di daerah Cheong Hak Dong. Kala itu Woo Hyun ditugaskan untuk mengawasi tentara2 baru yang direkrut oleh pemerintah. Saat itu pula ia melihat Sungyeol dan langsung menawarkan pria itu untuk tinggal dengan nya. rona wajah Sungyeol yang manis serta perangai nya yang lembut dengan cepat menarik hati Nam Woo Hyun, hingga setelah satu minggu pertemuan mereka Woo Hyun memutuskan untuk mengambil Sungyeol sebagai pasangan nya. saat itu yang ingin Sungyeol ucapkan adalah penolakan dengan halus, namun ia tak bisa melihat rona kesedihan diwajah orang tua dan adiknya. Hatinya terguris mengetahui adiknya akan segera menuju ke pusat untuk menerima pelatihan, sementara ia akan dijadikan penjaga di Cheong Hak Dong. Hatinya meronta. Dengan keberanian nya, ia akhirnya menyetujui untuk menerima Woo Hyun dan mengajukan syarat bahwa ia harus membebaskan keluarga nya dari tanggung jawab negara. Dan Woo Hyun menyanggupi hal itu.

Dan disinilah ia, terperangkap dalam ruang yang mereka sebut rumah. Ditengah bukit yang jauh dari rumah nya. jauh dari keluarga nya. dengan koneksi Woo Hyun, ia bisa memindahkan keluarga Sungyeol kedaerah aman dan jauh dari jangkauan perang, sementara mereka berdua tinggal di balik bukit Jang Ho. Tempat dimana para peternak dan tentara bantuan ditempatkan. Daerah itu merupakan isolasi dan tempat ter aman kedua setelah tempat keluarga Sungyeol berada. Dan ia sama sekali tak menduga, ia akan bertemu dengan pria berkharismatik itu, Kim Myung Soo. Waktu luang yang ia sering habiskan sendirian saat Woo Hyun harus pergi melapor ke Seoul untuk data2 tentara yang baru membuat Sungyeol mempunyai banyak waktu berbincang dengan Myung Soo. Mereka yang awalnya hanya dua org yang berteman karena kecocokan kharakter mereka akhirnya terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta yang sulit untuk mereka lepaskan. Hingga memutuskan untuk menjalinnya dibelakang pria yang Sungyeol sebut pasangan.

"aku harus pergi besok. . " ucapan Woo Hyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungyeol. ia menoleh pada Woo Hyun dan mengangguk tipis. Ia kembali menggigit rotinya. Saat itu Woo Hyun bergerak mendekatinya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Sungyeol, mencium dahi pria itu sambil menggigit kecil telinga nya.

"woo. . " desis Sungyeol. Woo Hyun yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek khas tentara dan kaus singlet putih itu tak mengindahkan desisan Sungyeol. ia masih terus meraup pipi Sungyeol dalam ciuman mesra nya. Sungyeol bahkan tak bisa menolak ketika Woo Hyun menariknya kedalam kamar dan membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Dengan perlahan Woo Hyun menarik kemeja putih kebesaran Sungyeol dan membuka nya. dan tangannya menyusup kedalam celana gombrong milik Sungyeol.

"woo. . " erang Sungyeol. kali ini bukan nada memelas melainkan nada meronta. Dan hal itu sama sekali tak menggangu Woo Hyun. ia malah memagut kuat bibir Sungyeol dan mengulumnya dengan kasar. tangan Woo Hyun bahkan sudah berhasil menarik turun celana Sungyeol hingga kelutut. Menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menutupi area vitalnya. Woo Hyun melakukan foreplay pada area itu. tangannya menyusup dan meremas pelan puting Sungyeol. membuat pria tinggi itu mendesah hebat. Air matanya mengalir lambat. Ia melihat bayangan Myung Soo berkelebat dihadapan nya. menggantikan wajah Woo Hyun yang beringas dengan wajah lembutnya. Sungyeol meronta. Ia mendorong tubuh Woo Hyun hingga nyaris terjatuh. Masih dengan keterkejutan nya, Woo Hyun memandang pada Sungyeol yang berlari keluar sambil merapikan pakaian nya.

"Yeollie. .kau kenapa? " teriaknya panik saat pintu kamar mereka Sungyeol kunci dari luar.

Sungyeol hanya membisu. Isakan nya semakin kuat. Ia melepas semua pakaian nya dan mengambil celana hitam, kemeja putih yang baru dan jas hitam nya dari balik lemari pakaian diluar kamar.

"Yeollie. .apa yang terjadi dengan mu sayang? Buka pintunya Yeollie. . "

Seruan2 Woo Hyun sama sekali tak ia gubris. Yang ada ia memakai pakaian itu dengan cepat. Merapikan rambutnya didepan cermin dan mengusapkan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya yang pucat. Jarinya menarik foto usang yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik bajunya. Air matanya semakin menjadi. Wajah tersenyum itu semakin menyakiti hatinya. Membuatnya nyaris terbungkuk karena tak tahan menahan sedih. Ia menangis dan menangis.

 _"dapatkah kau berjanji untuk kembali. .? "_

" _mianhae. ._ "

Sungyeol membekap mulutnya. Ia nyaris berteriak karena frustasi. Kakinya yang gemetar melangkah keluar. Memakai sepatunya dengan cepat dan menarik topi nya yang tergantung didekat pintu.

Dengan hati remuk Sungyeol menuruni tangga rumahnya. Menuju kearah jalan setapak yang sunyi dengan gerimis yang mulai membasahi bumi. Secarik kertas dengan cap pemerintahan jatuh dari tangan nya. kertas yang bertuliskan kalimat pendek yang mengatakan bahwa Myung Soo nya telah tewas dalam tugas dua hari lalu. Pria itu meninggal dengan peluru yang menembus jantung nya. Sungyeol luruh ketanah. Kesedihan nya tak mampu lagi ia tahan. Mulutnya berteriak berkali kali menyebut nama myung Soo hingga akhirnya kembali melangkah dengan gontai. Foto usang itu tergenggam erat didadanya. Bayangan mereka berlari dipadang rumput kembali terbayang seperti rekaman rusak.

 _Karena saat bersama nya, aku memikirkan mu. ._

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Aku hanya ingin berdiri disini, menunggu mu sepanjang malam,_

 _Melihat kedalam mata mu. ._

 _Aku ingin kau merasakan nya,_

 _Aku ingin kau membawa ku pergi,_

 _Kali ini aku tak akan menyesal. ._

 _Karena ketika melihat kedalam mata mu. ._

 _Aku ingin tinggal. ._

 _Aku ingin bersama mu. ._

.

.

 **The End.**

 **Sorry kalau ending nya kagak enak. T_T author lagi galau, jadi nyesek gini dah hasilnya T_T**

 **Author sampe nangis sendiri baca nya :v padahal kayanya biasa aja yak -_-**

 **Oke sekian dan terimakasih, semoga terhibur dan tersayang. Eh apa sih :v**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ^_^**


End file.
